


It takes two

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Breathplay, Bruises, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Rape is talked about but nothing actually happens, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sub Ren, dom doc, partially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Ren really wants to try being kinky for Doc, but Doc is a little too extreme for Ren to handle. Then, during one of their sessions, Doc has a bit of a freak out and they have a heart to heart and realize there might be something missing in their relationship.I'm awful at summaries, please just check it out and see if you like it or not.
Relationships: Doc/Grian, Doc/Ren, Docm77/Grian, Docm77/Rendog, Gridoc, Rendoc
Comments: 43
Kudos: 231





	1. RenDoc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I still love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026831) by [kintrash413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintrash413/pseuds/kintrash413). 



> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.  
> (also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)
> 
> This fic is inspired by the first chapter of kintrash413's 'I still love you', specifically the ending portion of that chapter.  
> It's a super fun fic and if you like fucked up, abusive shit, you should definitely check it out!

Doc growled lowly as he crawled over the bound, prone, mostly naked form of his boyfriend. His eyes roaming over the lightly tanned skin and up to the nervous looking face, eventually becoming level with the other’s bright, blue eyes.

  
“This is a damn good look for you, Ren.”

  
“Heh, uh, thanks…” The mentioned hermit couldn’t help but squirm under the intense stare, feeling exposed, even more so than he had already felt, wearing nothing but his boxers. Doc just licked his lips before pressing them firmly against Ren’s in a rough, open-mouthed kiss that soon had the brunette breathless, and panting once they parted, his face flushed a deep pink.

  
Doc hummed in pleasure at seeing the blush on his partner’s face and moved his hands to run steadily along the brunette’s bare sides, his metal hand hard and ice cold, while his creeper hand was soft and warm in comparison. The feeling caused goosebumps to rise all over Ren’s chest and arms, and a shiver to go down his spine.

  
Doc chuckled and pressed their lips together once more, just for a moment, before he moved his lips down, peppering light, suckling kisses down Ren’s chin, over his goatee, and along his jawline, where he started to suck harder, leaving light red marks in his wake.

  
The slight discomfort had Ren moaning lightly and squirming under the larger male, the heat in his cheeks getting worse, and a tent starting to form in his shorts.

  
Finally, Doc came to his boyfriend’s neck, where he allowed his teeth to come into play, sucking bright red marks into the brunette’s skin, then biting lightly over them, earning a gasp each time. But that wasn’t enough for him, the creeper-hybrid started to bite harder, slowly increasing the pressure until he was leaving indents of his teeth on his partner’s skin, and said partner was wincing and whimpering with each bite.

  
“Fuck…” Doc groaned as he looked over his work so far, Ren’s neck had a lovely patchwork of slowly darkening bruises forming, some he could tell would be nice and purple by the morning, and Doc couldn’t wait to see them. He dove back down and continued marking his territory, biting harder and harder as he went.

  
Ren was slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable, pain overtaking the pleasure he had been feeling as Doc marked him more and more. He wanted to be able to do this for his boyfriend, to let Doc be rough, and mark him, and fuck him as hard as he could, but he was already close to chickening out.

  
Suddenly, Doc bit down particularly hard on the soft junction between Ren’s neck and his chest and Ren cried out in pain.

  
“Neather quartz!” Ren whimpered. He couldn’t take it anymore, he felt like a child, tapping out so soon, but every bite on his skin stung and his body was already aching from the strained position he was tied up in, how the hell did he think he could handle things the way Doc wanted them?

  
Doc sighed when he heard the safeword come from his boyfriend’s lips and stopped his ministrations. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, a thought so disgusting that Doc felt himself physically repulsed by it. He immediately yanked his hands away from Ren and scrambled backwards off the bed, where he then stood, panting, with a confused, haunted expression on his mis-matched face.

  
“Doc? What’s wrong?” Ren asked, confusion and a small amount of hurt plain on his face, he thought to himself that maybe Doc had pulled away in frustration at him stopping once again, but the more he looked at Doc’s expression, the less likely that seemed. Something was clearly wrong.

  
“Doc! What’s going on?” He struggled to get out of the leads that bound his arms and legs, but they were snug. Doc was lost in his own little world, his mixed face a mix of emotions and his mind racing because of that one little thought. He couldn’t get it out of his head, and it horrified him.

  
“Doc! Doc!!” Ren was shouting now.

  
Doc could hear Ren shouting, but it sounded like he was underwater, muffled and distorted, but the more he concentrated, the clearer his voice became. Finally, it felt like he broke the surface and he was back, his body swaying for a moment before he looked down at his now shaking and lightly teary-eyed boyfriend.

  
“Doc, what the fuck?!” Ren was moments away from breaking into terrified sobbing, when his boyfriend finally started to move, and seemed to lock both his creeper eye and his robotic one on him. Doc quickly moved back over to the bed and with hands that only shook a little bit, undid the leads that bound his boyfriend, still not saying a word, but really, what could he say?

  
The moment Ren was free, he wrapped his arms around Doc, then grabbed his face in both hands and locked eyes with him.

  
“Doc, what the hell was that?” He demanded. Doc held his boyfriend’s stare for a moment, then looked away, making Ren even more nervous. Doc never breaks eye contact first.

  
“Ren, I…” How could he put this? How could he explain what had just happened when he didn’t even really understand it himself. Doc let out a small, but heavy sigh.

  
“I don’t want to upset you.” Ren snorted a bit, it was a little too late for that, but he relaxed his hold slightly, since Doc was talking.

  
“I don’t really know how to explain it, but, I know what started it…” He didn’t want to talk about the thought he’d had, it was awful and though Doc was a kinky and somewhat violent man-creeper-robot, this went beyond even what he thought was acceptable. If he said it out loud, especially to Ren, he had a feeling his boyfriend would never look at him the same.

  
Ren could see the war going on behind Doc’s non-robotic eye and waited patiently for him to speak again, but when it seemed like he wasn’t going to, Ren broke the silence himself.

  
“Whatever it is, Doc, you can tell me.” Doc flinched a little at that.

  
“I don’t really know if I can.” He replied.

  
“Come on Doc, you know you can tell me anything!” Ren insisted, his anxiety levels now through the roof.

  
Doc dared to glance up and meet Ren’s eyes, and he saw the determination alongside a whole lot of anxiety and fear, and sighed.

  
“It started because of a thought.” Ren’s brows furrowed at that and he leaned back a small bit, to look more carefully at his boyfriend.

  
“What kind of thought?” Ren asked.

  
“A horrible thought that I really don’t want to talk about.” Doc slightly snapped back, pulling away from his boyfriend’s arms. Ren felt like he’d been stabbed through the chest.

  
“A thought about me?” He asked, his voice sounding small compared to it’s normal boisterous volume. Doc let out another sigh.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Was it about you wanting to leave me…?” Ren felt his throat constrict as he forced the words out, his arms wrapping around his chest, as if to protect him. Doc’s eye widened and he snapped to look up at Ren, his expression confused and surprised.

  
“What? No! Of course not Ren. Why would you think…?” He trailed off when he saw the worried, vulnerable look in his boyfriend’s big, blue eyes. Doc’s expression softened and he gently pulled the smaller brunette man close.

  
“I’m so sorry I made you think that. No, I do not want to leave you Ren.” His deep voice was soft and rumbled in Ren’s ear, soothing him, but he still needed to know.

  
“Then what was it about?” He felt Doc’s arms stiffen slightly around him, but they started to relax a moment later. The silence stretched between them for longer than Ren liked, but finally, Doc spoke, his voice quieter than Ren had ever heard it before.

  
“I thought about hurting you.”

  
“What?” Ren almost laughed the question, his face incredulous as he leaned back to look up at Doc.

  
“You’ve told me all about your kinky fantasies before, and we spar all the time, you hurt me plenty! Why would this bother you so much?” Doc kept his eyes down, his shoulders were stiff and Ren could see an odd look in his creeper-side eye.

  
“I thought about hurting you for real. I thought about not stopping when you said the safe word. I thought about violating you in all the ways my worst fantasies tell me to! I thought about raping you, Ren!!” Doc was yelling by the time he finished, his whole body tense as he fought the urge to leave, to just get up and walk away as fast as he could. He hated talking about this, because he wasn’t in control of that thought and the mere idea of not being in control had Doc wound tight like a spring and ready to run.

  
Ren stared in shock at the outburst from his normally so controlled boyfriend, then his mind caught up with what he’d said, and his mouth fell slightly agape.

  
“You want to…” Doc cut him off.

  
“No! No, I would never… I…” He suddenly doubted what he was going to say. Would he rape Ren? His mind recoiled at the mere suggestion, but something else inside of him relished the thought. The mental image of Ren sobbing under him, covered in bites and bruises, and begging Doc to stop, it made that part of him shiver.

  
Ren watched as Doc struggled to say it, and the implication sent a bolt of fear through him, but he shoved it down. He knew Doc, he knew his boyfriend like no one else, Doc had incredible self control and would never do that to him. The brunette slowly reached out and cupped the creeper side of Doc’s face, gently urging the larger man to look at him.

  
“I know you wouldn’t.” Doc wasn’t so sure.

  
“We all have impulses, Doc, but you have the most incredible self-control of anyone I know, so even if you have that desire, I know you won’t actually do it.” He had a good point. Doc finally forced himself to look Ren in the eyes and was struck by the pure love and confidence he saw there. Ren believed every word he was saying, and even if Doc didn’t, he believed in Ren, and he believed he could be better for Ren.

  
“Also, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I have to admit defeat. I can’t come anywhere close to where you are in the kinky department.” Doc looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

  
“But I think I might know someone who can, and if you’re willing, I think I might be willing to let you try it with them.” Doc’s eye widened.

  
“Are you telling me, you’re willing to try being poly? With who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With who indeed??? Find out next time, on “Jasper writes out emotional conversations he wishes men could actually have with him”! Tomorrow’s episode: “It’s time for some kinky shit!”


	2. GriDoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I really just wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it, but some inspiration from friends helped give me ideas.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Doc fidgeted nervously, metal fingers picking away listlessly at the nails of his other hand. He’d never been this nervous before, not that he could remember anyways, and he barely had to do anything! But that didn’t stop the constant thoughts running rampant through his head.

Ren glanced over at his boyfriend, the nervous ticks that no one else would likely notice plain as day to him, and as his gaze traveled over the other’s face, he could see the worry and fear hidden behind the stony mask. Ren could clearly see how nervous the taller man was, so he leaned toward him, gently taking the natural, green, hand and giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. The quiet gesture made Doc freeze, then he let out a long sigh, almost seeming to deflate.

“Are you sure this is a good idea…?” Ren didn’t bother to respond with more than a nod, since the last twenty times Doc had asked that very same question, he’d answered verbally and it didn’t seem to have made a difference. But he was sure. He was sure that this would help.

Both men stiffened when they heard footsteps approaching, and Ren felt confusion twist his face when he realized it was not one set, but two. He didn’t have long to ponder before the oak wood door swung open to reveal a young man with wheat blonde hair, wearing a bright red, oversized sweater. The man they’d been waiting for. Ren took a deep breath and put on what he hoped was a relaxed, friendly smile, though he had no doubt some of his nerves were showing through.

“Hey Grian, man, how’s it going?”

“Hey Ren, Doc. Hope you guys don’t mind, but I brought some emotional support.” The blonde finally stepped into the room, revealing a brunette with a diamond eye standing in the doorway behind him.

“Hey, Iskall!” Ren felt his smile become just the tiniest bit more relaxed at the familiar, grinning, bearded face. “Nah man, that’s perfect actually! You’ve got your boyfriend, or, well, one of them, and Doc’s got his.”

Now that everyone was present, the four settled into the spruce chairs that surrounded a small table of the same wood type, everyone shifting awkwardly until Iskall broke the silence.

“So, how exactly is this supposed to work?”

“Well,” Ren breathed “The idea is that Doc and Grian will become fuck buddies, and well, if they develop feelings, that’s fine, we can figure that out if and when it happens, but for now at least, this is purely a sexual need for Doc.”

“Same for me, I mean, Iskall’s amazing and all, but, he’s too nice…” The diamond-eyed man grimaced a little at that, but it melted into a genuine, if embarrassed smile as Grian placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“That’s exactly why I picked you. I remember hearing you complain about Iskall not being rough enough with you and well, we have the opposite problem… I can’t handle how rough Doc is naturally. He has to hold back so much that it just, isn’t really enjoyable for him anymore, and if he doesn’t hold back, well… I chicken out.” Ren felt his ears fold back against his head, though they perked slightly at a gentle squeeze from Doc’s hand that was still entwined with his own. He knew exactly how Iskall felt, being unable to satisfy his partner’s sexual needs, it was definitely a blow to the ego, but he had to suck it up for Doc’s happiness.

“So the hope is that Doc and Grian will be compatible in how rough they like their sex?” Iskall concluded, drawing nods from the other hermits at the table. “Well, that makes sense, in theory anyway.”

“Also…” Ren’s blue eyes snapped to Grian, who had a rather devious smirk on his lips, that was never a good thing. “If you two,” he pointed between Ren and Iskall “get a little frisky yourselves, I know _I_ won’t mind.” Ren felt his face flush and he gaped, swallowing hard and stuttering as he pointedly avoided looking at Iskall.

“Oh, uh, cool.” Wow, super smooth. He cleared his throat loudly and tried to will the blush off his face. “So, I think that’s all we were needed for. You guys ready?” Ren glanced back and forth between Grian and Doc as he spoke, looking for any sign that either wanted to back out, but they both looked excited, nervous of course, but excited. 

Doc slowly stood, his back ramrod straight and his face schooled into a mask, though Ren could see right through it to the nervousness underneath, while Grian was the opposite, his every emotion plain on his face as he hunched slightly, making the already short builder look even shorter next to Ren’s massive boyfriend. The wolfman stood and stepped in close to his creeper hybrid, brushing a quick kiss over the other’s lips before he stepped back to look at Grian, his bright blue eyes locking with emerald green and it seemed in that moment they managed to communicate so much without a single word. 

Grian gave a nod, then turned to his own boyfriend, who leaned in close to gently kiss his fringe, a broad, tanned hand cupping the pale, freckled face before planting a kiss on his lips as well. Iskall stepped back and leveled Doc with a solid stare.

“Take good care of him.” The brunette’s tone was calm, but there was an ocean of unsaid emotion behind each and every word. Doc gave a stiff nod.

“I will.” With that, Doc turned and opened the door behind him, stepping back to let Grian go first, then pulling it closed with an echoing click behind them.

  
  
  


Once the door clicked shut, Grian turned to face Doc, a small, somewhat shy smile on his face.

“So, what sort of things are you into?” he asked, gently biting his bottom lip and looking up at the creeper hybrid.

“I, uh…” Doc was drawing a blank, he felt like everything in his mind was just gone, and he swallowed hard around the bundle of nerves stuck in his throat. Grian’s smile curled into a small smirk as he moved forward, placing a hand on Doc’s chest.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…”

“No, I do, I just- It feels odd… Not having Ren here... I’ve never done this poly stuff before…” Grian’s smirk softened as realization struck him, he forgot that not everyone was used to polyamory and how it might be awkward at first.

“Well, how about this? We can start small, go slow, and if you get to a point where you want to stop, we can just stop. Sound good?” Doc could still feel the nerves bubbling about in his stomach, but Grian’s unusually calm demeanor had him slowly relaxing, and he gave a quick nod.

“Awesome. So is it alright if I kiss you?” Doc snorted, he hadn’t had anyone ask to kiss him in years, but he still felt heat rise to his cheeks, even as he chuckled.

“You don’t have to ask, I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable, alright?” The hybrid chuckled again, but it was cut off as soft, warm lips pressed against his own. Doc gently moved against the other’s lips, deepening the kiss and feeling a slight shiver at the soft, high-pitched moan he got in reply. Grian was so different from Ren. The thought crossed his mind as he wrapped his arms around the thin blonde, he was so much smaller than Ren, they weren’t that different in height, but Grian was just, thinner, more delicate, Doc was almost afraid he might break him. With a sigh, the creeper pulled away.

“Are you sure about this Grian? I don’t want to hurt you… Not for real.” The blonde gave a soft snort at that and leveled the other with a raised eyebrow.

“I know I’m tiny and all, but you’re not going to break me. I _want_ you to hurt me, Doc…” His tone dipped into the sultry range and he let his tongue dart out to lick his lips, smirking when he noticed Doc’s eyes follow the muscle’s path.

“That’s what we’re here for, afterall… For you to go wild. I’m sure you want to, Ren said you guys haven’t had sex in _months_ , I can only imagine how pent up you must be.” Grian slid his hands slowly up the other’s chest, then over his shoulders, smirking up at him as he pressed his body against the cyborg’s much larger one, standing on his tip-toes so he could slot their hips together. To his delight, he could feel the beginnings of an erection, and it felt like the other was packing quite a bit of heat, as they say. The blonde rolled his hips with a soft moan, and felt the arms around him tighten as a growl rumbled from the chest he was pressed against.

Yes.

This was what he was looking for.

He remembered all those times he and Doc had faced off against each other, how terrifying and powerful Doc looked with his trident in hand and a storm whipping his lab coat around in a frenzy. He wanted that power turned on him, he wanted to feel the strength in those arms.

Grian smirked and bit his lip as his eyes once again met Doc’s mis-matched pair, and he could see the last thread of hesitance.

“C’mon Doc… Fuck me up.” He put the slightest bit of a whine in his voice, and that did it. Doc snapped like an overworked fishing line and Grian yelped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted, and shoved against the wall, hitting it hard enough to make him groan and slip his eyes shut. They snapped back open a moment later when he felt teeth, far too sharp to be human, digging into the soft flesh of his neck, and he let loose a wanton moan as he raised his legs, locking his ankles right above Doc’s ass.

“Yes, fuck yes…” He breathed, getting a pleased sounding growl against his throat. The blonde squirmed and rolled his hips, his cock already straining against his slacks, and feeling the answering hardness in Doc’s jeans just made him moan louder. Suddenly those teeth were at the sensitive junction between shoulder and neck, and Grian keened, the pain shooting through him only registering as pleasure. 

But it wasn’t enough, he wanted more.

“Fuck, Doc, harder… Make me bleed, _please_!” The pleading tone, plus the thin hips thrusting against his own was enough to convince the small voice in the back of Doc’s head that kept warning him to back off, to finally shut up, and he let loose a delighted growl. He pulled the neck of the other’s sweater further to the side, and moved his mouth down to the meat of Grian’s shoulder, giving it a chaste kiss before biting down, hard. He felt his teeth sink into the other’s flesh, and he only pulled back once the metallic tang of blood filled his mouth, relishing in the pleasured scream it pulled from the blonde. He lapped gently at the wound, humming at the taste of blood.

“God yes!” Grian’s fingers clung to the back of Doc’s head, trying desperately to keep the creeper’s mouth at his neck, and he let out a needy whine when it didn’t work, the cyborg pulling back to meet the builder’s bright green eyes. The larger man licked his lips slowly, savoring the blood that filled his mouth, and the absolutely desperate look the small prankster was giving him.

“Are you particularly attached to this?” Doc’s voice was heavy with arousal as he tugged at the hem of Grian’s bright red sweater. 

“N-not really… Wh-” The blonde’s question was cut short, as Doc took hold of the fabric and _yanked_ , tearing it in half, right down the front, in a single, swift motion. Grian shivered and let loose a breathless moan at the primal show of strength, his eyes half-lidded and hazy as he watched mismatched hands shove his ruined sweater off his shoulders. The blonde wiggled helpfully, urging the clothing off his body, and the moment it was gone, he felt the other’s mouth return, sucking and biting at his newly exposed skin. 

Doc gave a growling moan against the pale skin as he sunk his teeth in, not quite enough to break it, but enough to bruise. He ground his hips against the smaller’s, his cock aching for attention as it pressed almost painfully against the fly of his jeans.

“Oh fuck, Doc, yes! Please!” Grian babbled, grinding back against the other and letting out a string of curses punctuated by moans. He could feel the sharp teeth and soft lips trailing up his chest, no doubt leaving marks as they made their way back to his neck, along his jaw, and finally to his mouth, cutting off any sound other than muffled moans. Their tongues tangled for a moment before the cyborg pulled back, leaving the human whimpering at the loss. He gave a low hum, the sound reverberating through his chest and into the smaller.

“I wonder what else this mouth can do, besides talk…” Doc growled, as he pressed a pair of rough, green fingers against Grian’s soft, swollen lips. The blonde eagerly parted them, allowing the digits to press in, rubbing against his tongue and pushing down to force his mouth open wider. Grian simply let out a soft moan and slid his tongue along the appendages, rubbing along the side and nearly stroking them, trying to show the creeper, just what he could do with his mouth. The taller let out a pleased groan and pushed his fingers in further, brushing the back of Grian’s throat and making him shiver as he forced down his gag reflex, letting loose a small, pleading whine as saliva started to pool in his open mouth.

Doc licked his lips and grinned down at the smaller man before suddenly curling his fingers, pressing the clawed tips against the soft flesh of his tongue. Grian let out a muffled yelp up the sudden pain, but didn’t protest, which just made the cyborg’s grin widen. He used his new leverage and continued to press down, and it only took Grian a moment to figure out what he wanted. Quickly unwrapping his legs from their position around the larger man’s waist, the blonde got his feet under him, feeling the fingers pushing him further and further down, he followed, until he ended up on his knees. Finally the pressure eased and Grian let out a sigh of mixed relief and disappointment as the fingers slid out along his bottom lip until they were gone, leaving him to finally swallow the spit that had collected in his mouth.

The blonde let his emerald eyes travel up, and let out a high-pitched moan at what he saw. Doc’s cock, on full display, rock hard with a gleaming pearl of precum settled on the tip. Grian couldn’t help himself, he lunged forward, wrapping his lips around the head and lapping at the liquid, moaning at the salty, bitter taste. Doc let out a growl and threaded metallic fingers through the soft blond hair, taking a handful, but not pulling, not yet at least.

Grian suckled and lapped at the glands, moaning and pressing his tongue lightly against the slit, pulling a pleased groan from the hybrid above him. He shivered, reveling in the feeling of hot, heavy flesh against his tongue, filling his mouth as he slowly pushed forward, only stopping once he felt the head brush against the back of his throat. The blonde started to pull back, but immediately felt the hand in his hair tighten, then slowly start to push him forward. Grian let out a small whine, but he didn’t resist, instead taking a deep breath and focusing on relaxing his throat as the other’s cock started to push into it, spreading the walls of his throat and forcing them to stretch around it’s girth. Inch by inch, he took the length, feeling his throat fluttering around the intrusion as he struggled to keep his gag reflex down.

Finally he felt his nose pressed against the flesh of the other’s pelvis and a shudder slid down his spine, he couldn’t believe he’d taken the entire thing. It felt so large inside him, he’d almost swear the tip was in his stomach, he knew that wasn’t possible, but it still felt like it. After a few moments, he started to need a breath, so he moved to pull back, but the hand in his hair stopped him once again. He opened his eyes and strained to look up, meeting Doc’s own and feeling a shiver of apprehension slide down his spine, the devilish smirk and cruel spark in the other’s eye sent fear and arousal curling together in his belly.

“Snap if you need to be let up.” Doc’s graveley voice pierced the silence, and Grian nodded slightly, not able to move much with the cock down his throat. He closed his eyes once again and just focused on staying calm, he trusted Doc, and the idea of literally suffocating on the cyborg’s dick was pretty fucking hot, so he stayed as he was, throat full, and running out of air fast. 

He gave an over exaggerated swallow around the flesh in his throat, delighting in the moan it pulled from the other, and repeating the action, humming as he did so in an attempt to drive the cyborg crazy. He managed to keep it up for a little while, but being unable to breathe was getting to him.

Grian’s head was starting to swim, the lack of air, plus all of his blood rushing to his dick, had him lightheaded and if he was honest, a little nervous, he knew he was close to passing out. The blonde opened his eyes once again and it felt like everything was swaying, black static encroaching on the edges of his vision as he slowly looked up at Doc, his emerald eyes hazy and unfocused. Grian could feel himself slipping, the darkness taking up more and more of his vision, and it was taking more and more effort to stop himself from fighting back, his throat convulsing around the other’s shaft as his hands came up to grip the rumbled jeans.

Suddenly the hand in his hair pulled him back, the cock sliding out of his throat and the moment it was free, Grian gasped, sucking in deep, greedy lungfuls of air. He coughed, his body shaking as his vision cleared and sharpened. A warm, soft hand pressed against his cheek and tilted his head up, so he could see Doc, biting his lip as he smiled down at him.

“Fuck, Grian… You did so good. You took my cock so well, what a good boy.” Doc’s praise washed over Grian and a small smile curled at his lips, as he let out a happy little hum. “I can’t believe you held out that long… Fucking hell.” The creeper sounded awed and the blonde’s pride swelled, though, he noticed his mouth was feeling a bit empty now, without the other’s cock, and he was still achingly hard in his slacks.

“That’s not all you got, right?” Grian let his smile sharpen into a smirk, as he heard Doc’s breath hitch, and the hand in his hair tightened, pulling him back towards the stiff cock still dripping with his saliva. The blonde happily parted his lips once again, taking the tip, then the shaft, tonguing along the underside as he hollowed his cheeks. He heard a whispered ‘fuck’ from above and shivered at the pure _lust_ he could hear in that single word, Doc wanted him, and fuck if he didn’t want him back.

“Fuck control.” Doc growled, seemingly to himself, before suddenly, the grip in Grian’s hair tightened painfully, and the blonde let out a desperate moan around the shaft as he was held still, then, the creeper’s hips started to move, thrusting the cock in and out of Grian’s mouth. The builder let out another pleading moan, and the hips thrusted faster, fucking his mouth with wild abandon. With how fast the other was thrusting, all Grian could do was hollow his cheeks and keep his tongue arched, giving the cyborg as much friction as he could.

A particularly hard thrust went a bit deeper than the others and it caught Grian off guard, making the blonde convulse sharply with a gag. The thrusting stuttered to a stop, and the blonde groaned at the loss, grabbing the ripped jeans in front of him and pulling, forcing the cock back into his mouth and down his throat. Above him, Doc growled, low, and almost angry sounding, as he pulled back, out of the smaller man’s grip and Grian suddenly worried that he might have upset the creeper, but his fears were unfounded. The large man’s hips suddenly snapped forward, burying his cock in the blonde’s throat, before pulling back and repeating the motion. It took a few thrusts of uncomfortable gagging, but Grian quickly got the hang of it and forced down his reflex, moaning between thrusts as his throat was brutally fucked.

Drool dribbled down the blonde’s chin to his bare chest as he squirmed, rocking his hips, desperately craving friction on his aching cock. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and yanked the fly open, wrapping a shaking hand around his leaking cock and letting out a wanton moan between thrusts. Doc seemed to notice the change in tone and glanced down, his eyes locking on the smaller man’s arm rapidly moving, and a deep, bone-rattling moan ripped from his throat at the sight.

Suddenly, the cock was gone from his mouth and Grian let out a plaintive whine at the loss, but before he could mourn too much, strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him into the air, a surprised yelp escaping him as he clung to the large body in front of him.

“I can’t wait any longer, I _need_ to fuck you.” Doc’s words vibrated through his chest and Grian moaned as they started towards the bed in the corner of the room.

“Yes, fuck yes, _please_! I need you inside me!” As he spoke he squirmed his way out of his slacks, forcing Doc to stop and stand still as he let them and his underwear fall to the floor. He wrapped his now bare legs around the cyborg’s still covered hips, and felt a flush of embarrassment heating his face when he realized he was now totally bare while Doc was still fully clothed. But it didn’t bother him, in fact the embarrassment only fueled him as he rolled his hips, feeling the other’s cock press between his cheeks.

“Fuck… How much prep do you need? I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” Doc growled as he leaned in, peppering Grian’s already well-decorated neck with more bruises, his sharp, inhuman teeth easily marking the flesh, while his hands groped at the soft, bare ass he was holding.

“U-huh… Just, lube yourself, I’ll be fine.” Honestly Grian didn’t know if he could take the other without stretching, but at this point, he was so desperate, he was willing to try, and if it hurt a little more than usual, that was perfectly fine with him. 

“Hold on.” Was the only warning he got before the hands holding him up disappeared and Grian tensed, his arms wrapped around the other’s neck and his legs around his waist keeping him up, though he quickly felt himself getting tired, not used to the strain of lifting his own body in such a way. He clung closer, resting his head on a broad shoulder and shivering as the slick, squelching of lube reached his ears. He gasped when he suddenly felt a slippery finger press against his hole, spreading any leftover lube around the tight muscle and even dipping in for a moment, leaving Grian breathless.

“Fuck, _please_ !” The blonde begged, and the hand retreated for a moment before reappearing on his hip, along with the other, much colder one, lifting him up until he felt the wide, blunt head pressing against him. He took a deep, stuttering breath, then as he let it out, he was being lowered, the cock pressing insistently as his hole resisted and Grian whimpered, willing his body to relax and let the other in. Suddenly, the head popped in and the builder muffled a shout against the creeper’s shoulder, feeling tears prick at his eyes as the burning stretch invaded his senses. Doc’s cock felt like it was splitting him in half, spearing his body and forcing it to submit. The sensation had Grian leaking between their chests, his precum smearing a line down Doc’s abs as he was slowly lowered further and further, until he had taken every inch. Finally, he settled, and the blonde let out a choked sob against the torn lab coat, gasping as he was overwhelmed with sensation, his mind going haywire at the crossed messages of pain and pleasure that just kept registering as _GOOD_.

“Move, please.” He managed to choke out, and his request was granted almost immediately, as Doc lifted the thin hips in his hands, then let gravity slam them back down. 

Grian screamed, throwing his head back and letting loose the pleasured sound, which seemed to spur his partner on. The creeper gripped tighter, his mis-matched fingers digging in so hard they would do doubt leave bruises, before lifting the other and once again slamming back home, quickly setting a brutal pace that forced a symphony of pleasured sounds from Grian’s lungs. 

The blonde could barely register anything other than pure pleasure, his body singing with it as he was bounced on the other’s cock, while his own rubbed against warm, solid abs, giving just enough friction to keep his orgasm rising, the coil in his stomach tightening with every motion. He was already so close, they’d barely started, but Grian could already feel his climax speeding towards him.

The pleasure had him too far gone to speak, so all he could do was just cling to the shoulders in front of him, and let the pleasure sweep him away. His entire body seized, every muscle clenching tight before releasing, sending shudders through him as he moaned, high and relieved, his cock spurting white between them. The thrusts kept going, and Grian let out a cry as his hole quickly grew too sensitive, and overstimulated tears gathered in his eyes. He collapsed against Doc’s chest, clinging to the lab coat and whimpering as the cyborg grunted and groaned, chasing his own finish.

The pleasure was quickly morphing into pain, but Grian simply clung tighter, burying his face against the broad chest and baring it. He wanted to feel Doc cum inside him, and he could handle a little pain to get that. The cyborg let out a growl and shifted his hold, before speeding up his thrusts, Grian could feel the other’s muscles shaking and desperately hoped he was close. The overstimulated blonde whined as he clenched his hole, trying to help push Doc over the edge, he got a surprised moan and a breathy curse in reply, so he did it again. That seemed to do the trick, as the other’s hips stuttered, then snapped forward, burying the cock as deep inside him as it could get, while sharp teeth clamped down on his shoulder, sinking it and causing the blonde to let loose a scream. He shivered as the other’s cock twitched, releasing shot after shot of cum deep inside him, and slowly, the teeth released their hold, a warm, gentle tongue replacing them and lapping at the rather alarming amount of blood flowing from the wound.

“F-fuck…” Grian giggled weakly at the exhausted exclamation and nodded.

“Yeah…” Doc’s chuckles joined Grian’s as he slowly, shakily, walked the last few steps to the bed, dropping the blonde, who landed with a soft ‘oof’ before flopping onto it himself. They both lay there for a few minutes, as their panting slowly morphed back into breathing, and Doc turned his head to look over the bruised, cum-covered, utterly wrecked form beside him. Giving a pleased hum at the sight. Then his eyes noted the still-bleeding bite on Grian’s shoulder and he frowned, sitting up slowly with a sigh. He needed to take care of that.

Searching his inventory, Doc located one of the healing potions he had prepared and pulled it out, popping the cork and gently sliding a hand under the limp, blonde head, to tilt it up, placing the bottle gently against swollen pink lips. Grian let out a small whine in protest, but opened his lips to allow the liquid in, taking a mouthful before Doc pulled away. He swallowed gratefully, feeling the tingling potion working its way through his system, softening the sharp pain in his shoulders.

“Thanks.” He croaked, then giggled a bit at the way he sounded, finally cracking his eyes open to look up at Doc’s concerned face. “Why do you look so worried?” The blonde asked, his voice considerably clearer this time.

“That last bite I gave you was pretty nasty, it’s not bleeding anymore, but you should probably still drink a bit more of the potion. Just to be safe.” Doc’s normally rough voice was soft and Grian couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, we can check it again in the morning ok? I just wanna sleep.” He let his eyelids droop closed again, and he heard that deep, rumbling chuckle that he was really starting to love.

“Fair enough.” Doc sighed and stood, quickly stripping off his lab coat, which he noted with amusement had a drool patch on the shoulder and a decent amount of cum splattered across the front, and his jeans, which were pretty much clean. With a shrug, he wiped himself down with the coat, cleaning Grian’s cum from his stomach, and his own, plus lube from his softened cock, then he leaned down and gave the nearly sleeping blonde the same treatment, cleaning as best he could as the other groaned in protest. Finally, he tossed the coat and pulled the covers out from under the tired builder before slipping into bed beside him, covering them both and wrapping his natural arm around the slim waist. He chuckled softly when the smaller man turned toward him, cuddling up against his chest. 

He felt a small stab of guilt as his mind flashed to Ren, and how the brunette would often do the same, but he shoved it down. Ren had okayed this, he knew, and he was alright with it. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he forced himself to settle down and just enjoy the soft, warm body curled up against him, even as his thoughts continued to revolve around his boyfriend.

He felt fatigue dragging at his mind, and despite his worries, he soon fell deep into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
